Avo
January 28th, 4:45 PM Ricky's House AM Omniance: Lucas: He knocks on the door a few times, then looks at Yuri, wondering if they should just go in like last time. AM Arbi: Ricky: He opens the door after a moment, he's wearing a dark grey tanktop with white sweatpants. He doesn't look very surprised to see them, having a neutral expresssion. You two again? He doesn't wait for either of them to respond and casually walks away from the door, leaving it open for them to follow. AM Omniance: Lucas: He walks in after him, looking around the house a bit. We just wanted to tell you that the demon you made a pact with is history. AM *** Call ended, duration 16:39 *** AM Arbi: Ricky: He walks around the corner into his living room, a part of his house they have yet to see. It's at least three times the size of there's and has a television only someone rich would be able to afford. There's a Super Nintendo connected to it, on the screen they see the paused menu for Super Metroid. He sits back down on the couch directly infront of the TV, the other two on the side. I never made a pact with a demon. He unpauses the game and starts playing again. It was an old man. Are you trying to tell me you killed the demon he summoned? He doesn't sound like he believes him. AM Arbi: Yuri: He looks around the living room before sitting down on one of the couches, not speaking because Lucas agreed to do most of the talking. AM Omniance: Lucas: He follows Ricky into the living room. He looks at Yuri and shakes his head as he hears doubt in Rickey's voice. And the demon's brother. We had a bit of help, obviously... But I thought you might want to know. AM Arbi: Ricky: Two demons. He pauses the game and looks at Lucas. AM Omniance: Lucas: You're welcome. He says with a partial snideness. AM Arbi: Ricky: He unpauses the game again, looking back at the TV. Aibhleann was sent back to hell when I lost my arm three months ago. You aren't fooling me, Vera. AM Omniance: Lucas: He looks at Yuri. You know I thought you'd be relieved when I showed up and told you. He looks back to Ricky. I didn't exactly expect your gratitude, but I thought it'd at least brighten your day a little since you just seem to be skulking around doing nothing. Alone. He rolls his eyes. The demon is got what was coming to him. AM Arbi: Ricky: Brighten my day?... The suited mercenary on screen explodes in a flash of light as Ricky gets gameover. He drops the controller and stands up, looking at Lucas. Fuck...I'm sorry I was such an ass to you, Lucas but that doesn't mean you can come to my house whenever you want and make fun of me. That's all you've done and now you tell me you hunted down a demon that wasn't even bothering me anymore and you killed him and his brother? I'm not gonna thank you, I'm not even gonna smile because even if what you're saying is true this changes nothing. Nothing. AM Omniance: Lucas: I apologize for any animosity I had for the guy from school that strung me up to a flagpole. I didn't expect a thank you. I didn't expect anything. I thought you just might want a heads up. He looks around after a moment. You can change things yourself. Make some actual friends for once. AM | Edited 10:56:52 AM Arbi: Ricky: This coming from the guy who's only friends are his brother and a goth girl? Who do you think you are? The entire school thinks you're a freak, both of you. Yuri: And what does that make you? You're just as bad as we are. Ricky: What? He looks at Yuri. Yuri: He stands up. What my brother was trying to say is maybe we can try being friends. Forget about all those assholes at school that stopped talking to you and give the freaks with super powers a chance. Ricky: He just looks at him, not saying anything. Yuri: You're not scared of us, are you? Ricky: No. Yuri: Then what? Ricky: ... It doesn't make any sense. Why would you want to be my friend? Yuri: We can actually talk to you for one. You have no idea how much I have to lie through my teeth because we have super powers. Hell, we can't even talk to our bestfriend about any of this. But you're different, Ricky. Ricky: He goes quiet again. Yuri: It's up to you, man. We're not gonna force you to be our friend. AM Omniance: Lucas: He looks at Yuri, not expecting to actually want to be friends with Ricky. ...Look. He looks back to Ricky. We didn't come here to gloat, nor to get gratitude, or tell you that you owe us one, or some other horse-shit that everyone in this line of supernatural work seems to do. The fact of the matter is that I-we? Someone, in this world, felt bad for you. That's why we're here. I just wanted you to know that you don't have to look over your shoulder anymore. He crosses his arms over his chest. And like my brother said. It's your choice what you wanna do. AM Arbi: Ricky: He gives in after a moment. I'll think about it... Yuri: He shrugs and looks back to the TV, motioning to it. Is that Super Metroid? Ricky: Yeah. He looks over at it. Can't get past the first level... What? You actually play videogames? Yuri: There's an arcade in Lake Elsinore. We used to go there almost everday. Ricky: There's an arcade?! Yuri: Yeah. Ricky: Fuck, If I knew that I wouldn't have bought all those machines downstairs... Yuri: I didn't see Binding of Isaac downstairs last time we came over. Maybe you can come with us to the arcade, we'll show you the best game there is to play. Ricky: They have Binding of Isaac? He hides his excitement and looks over at Lucas. Alright, Vera... You win. You got yourselves a new friend. AM Omniance: Lucas: He rolls his eyes and shakes his head. Only if you bring the quarters. AM | Edited 11:28:41 AM Arbi: Ricky: The machines downstairs only takes quarters. I never bothered to open them up and take them all out after using them. There's probably enough down there to last us a whole month. How's that sound? AM Omniance: Lucas: Better get some bags. He smirks slightly. AM *** Call from Arbi *** AM Omniance: January 30th, 6:20 PM Wildomar, Twin's House AM Omniance: Luana: She sets a large bowl of stew at the center of the table in front of them. For the last week she's been doing the cooking instead of their mom, and it's been incredibly good every night. The stew is beef and pork, with rice and beans also mixed into it. She goes back into the kitchen and sets down a large plate stacked with little round slices of French bread with small squares of melted cheese and a bit of bacon and spinach. Eat up. She waves her hand at the table and walks back into the kitchen. Clara: She grabs the ladle and starts pouring some of the stew in her bowl. Yasmine is off at some thing with a friend, and isn't there tonight. So how has the week been for you two? PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks at the bowl of stew, the smell of actual good food reaching his nose and causing him to lick his lips slightly before he hears his mom's question. Two of our teachers got sick this week so we've had two substitutes almost everday this week. He smiles. PM Omniance: Lucas: And we found a guy to hang out with us at the arcade. Their mom passes him the ladle and he starts to scoop in the stew. Clara: She raises an eyebrow at them. ...Are you two actually telling me about your week? PM Arbi: Yuri: He blinks at his mom. Does that surprise you? PM Omniance: Clara: Yes. Whenever I ask you a question about how your day was, or if there's something wrong, you two just look at one another and all I get is a shrug. She looks back and forth at them. Almost ever single time. PM Arbi: Yuri: He shrugs and grabs the ladle from his brother and starts pouring some stew for himself. PM Omniance: Clara: Well then, how are your grades doing? I hope you're still earning that $12,000 car parked in the driveway. PM Arbi: Yuri: We're doing good, mom. I may even skip summer school this year. He tries some of the stew. PM Omniance: Clara: Well you two are definitely getting a job this summer. She grabs some of the slices of bread from the plate. Their grandmother sits down and takes the ladle from Yuri. PM Arbi: Yuri: He almost chokes on the stew when he hears his mom mention them getting a job. PM Omniance: Lucas: A job? Why?! Clara: You'll be eighteen this summer. Lucas: He groans, sitting back in his chair and sliding down slightly, knowing where this is going as they've had this conversation before. Clara: We agreed last summer than you'd had an allowance until you were adults. Remember? Lucas: Yeah... Clara: So, if you want money you need to get jobs. Lucas: He sighs and slides further down in his chair. PM Arbi: Yuri: He clears his throat, his voice coming out a little quiet from choking. I'll do anything as long as it's not pushing carts. PM Omniance: Clara: It's really up to you two where you want to work, and what you want to do. The whole point of having a summer job is to give you two some responsibility. Lucas: We're plenty responsible. He sits up and then forward. We practically do everything ourselves. We never ask for help from no one. PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks to the side, remembering all those times they've asked for help when demons were involved. PM Omniance: Luana: Why don't either of you have a girlfriend? Their mom looks at her. Two handsome boys your age, no pretty girls. PM Arbi: Yuri: Who says I don't have a girlfriend? He looks at her. PM Omniance: Luana: What's her name? PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks down, mumbling a name. PM Omniance: Lucas: Girls are expensive. Clara: What? Luana: She nods slightly. He's right. She starts eating. PM Arbi: Yuri: Does that mean you're gonna ask someone out when you get a job? He looks at his brother. PM Omniance: Lucas: He mumbles something about Leena. PM Arbi: Yuri: You're gonna ask Leena out?! PM Omniance: Lucas: He shrugs. Clara: About time one of you asked her out. Lucas: What? Clara: You've known each other for over ten years. PM Arbi: Yuri: Knowing someone for ten years doesn't mean you automatically should ask them out. PM Omniance: Clara: She's pretty though, and she's been your guys only friend for nearly those ten years. She stirs her stew slightly as she's talking. Whatever happened to that pretty blonde girl from middle school that came over a few times? Allan's friend. Lucas: She's a psychopath. Last time we tried to talk to her she practically attacked us. He grabs a little slice of bread and starts chewing on it loudly. PM Arbi: Yuri: Well, you definitely didn't call her a psychopath when you were sleep talking last night. PM Omniance: Lucas: I don't talk in my sleep... Clara: You've always talked in your sleep. She smirks. PM Arbi: Yuri: Give him a break, mom. At least he doesn't walk in his sleep anymore. PM Omniance: Lucas: Walking and talking in my sleep aren't nearly as bad as snoring, which is what you do. PM Arbi: Yuri: He shrugs. As long as I don't hear it myself. PM Omniance: Lucas: So how are you doing Grams? Luana: Eh? What? Lucas: He looks at their mother for a moment then back to their grandmother. Life outside the asylum? Been out for a week now. Luana: Everything is the same, I'm just older. PM Arbi: Yuri: Who calls their grandmother Grams? So disrespectful. He shakes his head slowly. PM | Edited 1:10:08 PM Omniance: Clara: Avo. Luana: She shakes her head. Clara: Call her Avo. It means grandmother. Luana: They can call me whatever they want. PM Arbi: Yuri: Is that portuguese? PM Omniance: Clara: She nods as she's eating. PM Omniance: Lucas: Alright. He shrugs. Avo it is I guess. PM Arbi: Yuri: He casually sips some of the stew from his spoon before grabbing a napkin and cleaning his lips with it. And what about... La Madre? PM Omniance: Luana: She whispers. Damn Mexicans. She takes a deep breath and looks at Yuri square in the eyes. Clara: She looks to the side for a moment. Didn't uncle Paulo used to call you something like that? Luana: It's something people used to call me out of respect. She looks to Clara. Clara: The Mother? Why'd they call you that? Luana: I used to help people spiritually, they were grateful so they gave me a name. She looks at Yuri, staring him straight in the eyes. It's ancient history. PM Arbi: Yuri: He shakes his head, looking down at his stew. Damn Mexicans.. PM Omniance: Lucas: I'm glad we're not Mexican. Clara: What? She looks at her mother. Your racist comments are rubbing off on my kids! PM Omniance: Luana: They're old enough to dislike whoever they want. PM Arbi: Yuri: Damn Australians... PM Omniance: Lucas: Ey mate. A dingo ate mah baby. Their mom laughs slightly. Clara: Ahem... That's not funny. Luana: The hell is an Australian? Category:RP